lagend of 9 kyo
by evilezsharkzs
Summary: menceritakan upaya zetsu membalas dendam pada naruto setealah perang shinobi ke-4


[LEGEND OF 9 KYO]

Post by #KILLUA  
Asli tertulis #Aladin Jr

\- ASAL MULA -

Bab 1 "asal mula"  
LAGEND OF 9 KYO  
Penulis: AlladinJr  
Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto n all_admind_DNSI  
Penilaian: T + (Untuk Sekarang)  
Genre: Fantasy, Petualangan, Romantis Dan fantasi  
Peringatan: (miss) Typos, OOC, Gaje, Abal, SKL (Sistem  
Keja luang)

LAGEND OF 9 KYO  
Kisah ini berawal dari setelah selesainya perang shinobi 4 yg memakan ribuan korban namun pengorbanan para shinobi yg wafat d medan perang tidak sia-sia peperangan itu pun berakhir.

30 tahun berlalu setelah PDS 4...  
Di Sebuah lorong

TAK... TAK.. TAK  
suara langakah kaki yg di sertai teriakkan seseorang yg tidak bukan adalah shikamaru dari kejauhan dengan nada tinggi  
"HOKAGE-sama HOKAGE-sama tunggu sebentar"  
" kenapa sikamaru aku kan sudah jelaskan semua waktu rapat dengan semua tetua konoha"  
naruto berbicara dengan agak kesal pada penasehat kepecayanya  
"iya, memang benar NARUTO tapi apa tindakan kamu tidak gegabah naruto"  
shikamaru berbicara untuk menasehati naruto  
"tidak shikamaru aku sudah tua dan sudah saat ya aku melepas semua kekuatan ini lagi pula semua sudah berakhir ,dunia shinobi sudaH damai"  
naruto menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu pada rapat tadi pada salah satu teman seperjuangan ya  
"baik, naruto kali ini aku akan menuruti kamu karena kamu HOKAGE"  
shikamaru berbicara dengan nada pasrah pada teman ya  
setelah itu naruto pun pergi meninggal kan shikamaru yg pasrah pada keputusan naruto.

**************************************** ********** **********************  
FLASBACK

scene Ruang rapat  
semua tetua konoha berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yg cukup luas dan di bagian tengah terdapat meja kotak yg bergambarkan seluruh peta dunia shinobi.  
dan giruk pikuk pun terjadi kepada semua tetua clan d konoha yg bingung mempertanyakan kenapa semua tetua clan d konoha di kumpulkan disini

percakapan pun terjadi antara teua clan uchiha dan hyuga

tetua clan uchiha  
"kenapa kita berkumpul d sini"  
dengan nada binggung yg bertanya pada tetua d sebelah ya  
tetua clan hyuga  
" aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ini pertintah dari HOKAGE"

cyiuttt...blakkkk... suara pintu ruang rapat yg terbuka oleh seseorang dan datanganlah sosok Dengan mengenakan baju kebesarannya yg tidak lain adalah Naruto yg memasuki ruang rapat dengan sikap berwibawah dengan dikawal beberapa ANBU dan tidak lupa penasehatnya shikamaru.

Dan Naruto pun akhir ya menjelaskan kepada semua tetua apa tujuan naruto mengadakan rapat ini dengan sikap santai tapi dengan ekpresi muka yg serius menandakan naruto serius dengan tujuannya  
"Baik, semua tetua pasti binggung kenapa saya memangil kalian kesini"  
bla... bla... bla... bla...  
mejelaskan apa tujuan naruto sambil berdiri  
selesain ya naruto menjelaskan tujuan dari rapat itu  
hiruk pikuk pun terjadai antara semua tetua  
bla ...bla...bla...bla..  
dan semua tetua pun marah dan tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran HOKAGE saat ini  
tetua clan uchiha  
BRAKKKKK...  
suara geberakn suatu benda d meja yg memecah kan suasa hiruk pikuk semua tetua  
"apa tujuan anda tuan HOKAGE sama sampai merencanakan hal itu"  
tetua clan uchiha berbicara dengan nada marah dan ngenbrak meja dengan tangan ya  
Tetua clan hyuga  
"benar , apa kata tetua clan uchiha"  
semua msh belum jelas dengan apa yg d katakan oleh naruto yg akan melepas kan semua kekuatan dari semua biju yg ada pada diri ya karena semua sudah selesai kedamain sudah tercapai serta karena usia naruto yg tidak muda lg, pada akhir ya tidak ada yg bisa membantah keputusan NARUTO.

FLASBACK END

4 HARI BERLALU SETELAH RAPAT  
tok tok tok …  
"HOKAGE-sama HOKAGE-sama" suara seseorang terdengar sambil mengetok pintu ruang HOKAGE  
"masuk" naruto pun meiyakan orang itu untuk masuk yg tidak lain adalah shikamaru  
belum sampai shikamaru masuk didalam ruangan naruto berkata "bagai mana shikamaru dengan tugas yg ku berikan pada mu apakah kau menemukan dy"  
dengan nada cemas naruto menanyakan tugas yg iya berikan pada shikamaru  
" iya aku menemukan ya walupun itu sulit dan menyusahkan aku saja"  
Shikaramau yg menjawab pertanyan naruto dengan malas dengan gaya andalan shikamaru meletakan kedua tangan ya d belakang kepala  
"perkenalkan HOKAGE sama saya Alladin sang penyegel dari DNSIgakure dan anda bisa memanggil saya Alladin saja"  
sambil menunduk kepada sang hokage alladin memperkenalkan diri  
"lama tidak bertemu Alladin-san" sapa naruto karena sudah kenal saat dulu menjalankan misi dengan kakashi sensei  
"kamu tidak berubah naruto-san, bagai mana kabar kamu dan kakashi-dono" sapa alladin kenapa naruto dengan santai  
"kakashin-sensei sudah wafat alladin-san ketika PDS 30 tahun silam karena menyelamtkan temannya obito-senpai" naruto menjawab pertanyaan alladin dengan raut muka yg murung karena menceritakan kisah teragis kematian guru ya  
" maaf, naruto-san saya lancang menayakan hal yg membuat anda bersedih" alladin menunduk sambil memninta maaf pada naruto  
beberapa saat berbincang antar dua sahabat yg lama tidak bertemu membuat shikamaru yg tdi ya terdiam angakat bicara  
"HOKAGE-sama apakah anda membutuh kan saya lagi ato tidak"  
dengan membatin agak kesal n mengerutu shikamaru berbicara karena naruto terlalau sibuk berbincang dengan sahabat ya  
"gomen, shikamaru kalu kamu ingin pergi sekarang tidak apa apa karena aku mau berbincang dulu dengan sahabat aku dulu"  
dengan gaya mengaruk belakang kepala yg tidak gatal naruto meminta maaf pada shikamaru

scene berpindah d pasar konoha  
"siapa kamu?"  
"Beraninya menyuruh Hime-sama meminta maaf kepada kamu" dengan nada marah ANBU menayakan tujuan pada seseorang pemuda misterius itu  
"Maaf, saya tidak punya urusan dengan anda tuan saya punya urusan dengan perempuan itu dia telah menumpahkan makanan yg saya beli tadi "pemuda misterius yg berbicara santai kepada  
ANBU" kalu itu menyangkut Hime-sama itu akan menjadi urusan saya karena saya penjaga Hime-sama "dan sekarang sang ANBU berbicara kesal kepada sang pemuda  
misterius" saya katakan saya tidak punya urusan dengan Anda "sang pemuda pun berbica agak keras kepada ANBU  
dengan bertriak anbu berbicara" kurang ajar kau anak muda "sambil mengambil katana d punggu belakang dan menyerang sang pemuda dengan katanya  
selang beberapa detik kemudian sang pemuda pun melihatreaksi dari sang ANBU  
sluppppp ... plakkkk ...  
dan sang pemudapun merapalkan tangan dan melakukan sesuatu selang beberapa detik sang pemuda pun bertiak

Sutansushīru: Kurisutarudōmu (jurus segel : kubah Kristal)  
(teknik segel yg hanya bias di gunakan oleh clan tertentu)  
dan terdengarlah suara WUShhhhs... di udara sekitar sang pemuda sekejam itu pula terciptalah kubah krisatal berbentuk lingkaran di sekeliling pemuda misteris itu  
HA...  
dan sekejap itu pula membuat sang ANBU membulat kan mata "bagai mana mungkin anak sekecil itu mempunyai jutsu seperti itu" teriak sang ANBU

scen beralih ke ruang HOKAGE

Ditempat Hokage naruto yang sedang berbincang santai besama Alladin dan sekejap itu pula Alladin merasakan ada aura yang sama dengan dia yang sedang melakukan  
sebuah pertarunagn di suatu tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat Alladin dan naruto berapa  
beberapa detik itu pula Alladin mengatakan kepada naruto  
"maaf, naruto -sama aku harus pergi sebentar ada urusan yg harus aku selesaikan  
"dengan ekpresi raut muka yg sedikit marah dan kesal  
WUSHHHH ...  
lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan naruto tapi sebelum sempat pergi,  
naruto juga merasakan aura aneh yang muncul dan juga pergi mencari hal yg menimbulkan aura itu,  
dan megejar Alladin terus naruto mengatakan kpada Alladin "aku ikut kamu Alladin-san aku jg merasakan hal aneh"

scene berpinda di tempat pertarungn ANBU dan pemuda misterius berlangsung

sang ANBU mengrluarkan jurus ya

"CIAHHHH...rasakan ini" sambil melompat sang ANBU pun melakukan suatu gerakan d udara dan berteriak

Ken shuhō: Sekkai doragon (teknik pedang : sayatan naga)  
(teknik yg dilancarkan dari udara ke tanah untuk mebelah target atau benda)

ting ... ting ... ting ...

bunyi tebasan dari sang ANBU mencoba untuk membelah kubah kristal itu dengan pedangnya namun setelah beberapa tebasan d lakukan  
ting... krack...ting.. klinting... suara pedang yang patah dan jatuh ketanah namun semua mengira itu suara retakan kubah kristal sang pemuda yg retak tapi malah sebaliknya suara itu datang dari patahnya pedang milik sang ANBU karena keras ya kubah Kristal dari sang pemuda misterius,  
yg mebuat sang ANBU marah serta kesal kepada pemuda itu dan berkata "dasar bocah, bersembunyi aja kamu d dalam kubah itu"  
mendengar perkataan ANBU itu sang pemuda pun marah  
wush... seperti suara hembusan angin kubah krisatal pun menghilang meningalkan aura gelap yg meyelubungi daerah skitar pemuda itu karena dia diejek "BOCAH" sang pemuda misterius itu,  
PLAKkkkkk...  
suara kedua tangan sang pemuda mesterius merapalkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya dan berlutut yg melakukan segel tangan selang beberapa detik sang pemuda pun  
bruckkkkk...  
suara hentakkan kedua tangan ke tanah oleh sang pemuda dan berteiak "MATI kau"

Shīru idō: Kasai no doragonbōru (jurus segel : bola naga api)  
(teknik atau jurus yg bias d gunakan oleh clan tertentu)

selang beberap detik terdengarlah suara  
graung graung...  
dan keluarlah kepala naga dari tanda segel di depan sang pemuda dan naga itu pun mengeluarkan beberapa bola api,  
melihat reaksi aneh sang ANBU pun melakukan handseal dan mengeluarkan jurus  
sut sut sut...

Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu (Elemen Air: Jurus Peluru Air)

dan kini kedua jurus pun sudah d keluarkan dan siap beradu jurus siapakah yg akan menang namun selang beberapa detik sebelum kedua jurus itu bertabrakan,  
yushhhhh... brukkkkk...  
seseorang datang dan sudah berada di tengah antara kedua jurus  
PLakkkkk...  
suara kedua tangan yg sedang dirapalkan dan selang beberapa detik seseorang itu merentangkan tangan kearah kedua jutsu itu serta berkata

Shīru gijutsu: Pitto sunpō (teknik segel : lubang dimensi)  
(teknik atau jurus yg bias digunakan oleh clan tertentu pengetianny hampir mirip sama seperti kamui milik kakashi namun bedan ya hanya bias d gunakan 2 kali dalam 1 hari dan hanya ninja tertentu yg bisa mengendalikan ya)

sruppppppppp...  
suara jutsu yg terhisap di kedua tangan orang yg berada di tengah antara sang pemuda dan sang ANBU serta.  
pada akhir ya kedua jutsu pun terhisap entah kemana d kedua tangan seseorang yg tidak lain Alladin tamu sang hokage yg membuat mata seluruh orang yg berada d area itu membulat dan shock apa yg terjadi beberapa detik yg lalu,  
melihat itu sang ANBU pun shock sampai jatuh ketanah dan berkata "siapa kamu?"  
dan sang tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi, sang ANBU hanya bisa bengong melihat kedua orang yg hebat dihadapannya...

scene menuju kearah naruto

"kemana alladin-san tadi padahal td dia mash berada tidak jauh didepan aku" dengan bingung ya naruto mencari alladin yg berlari dihadapan ya tadi

wush..wush..wush ...  
dan terdengaralah suara beberapa orang mengejar dibelakang naruto dan mereka adalah ANBU pengawal Hokage

Tak tak tak tak ...

naruto pun berhenti d atap sebuah bangunan dan berkata "kenapa kalian mengikuti aku"  
"maaf hokage-sama kami hanya ingin meberitahu bahwa HIME-sama dalam bahaya" salah satu ANBU berbicara kepada naruto sambil berlutut d hadapan naruto,  
naruto pun kaget "apa,kalian jangan mengada-mengada di saat begini"  
salah satu anbu pun berbicara ""tidak HOKAGE-sama kami tidak bercanda HIME-sama sedang dalam bahaya"

APA YG AKAN DILAKUKAN OLEH NARUTO MENCARI ALLADIN ATO MENYELAMATKAN PUTRINYA?  
TO BE CON….TI…..NEW…

\- Terhubung ke chapter 2 -


End file.
